


Half Alien, Half Human, All Loving.

by ProtoCorps_099



Category: Aliens - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Syfy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoCorps_099/pseuds/ProtoCorps_099
Summary: So basically, this is a story about two alien/human hybrids that meet by fate and fall in love.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Half Alien, Half Human, All Loving.

**Yuri Maihruk's POV:**

Working a nine to five job is tiring. And for many people, frustrating. I am a very patient and nice guy, so I usually have no issue with my co-workers or boss. In fact, we have a lot of fun while working together. But on this particular day, I didn't want to fool around as much. So they were really irritating me. To put the cherry on top, my boss was doing nothing but screaming at me all day long. Either I was being slow, or I put something in the wrong place. but I was also sore and tired from all the heavy lifting I had been doing. As soon as I stepped through the door, I threw myself into the couch. Which at the time might have been a very bad idea because I heard a loud crack from below me. 

"Yuri! What the hell are you doing in here?!" The screeching voice of my sister, Freya, filled came running into the living-room. Her face full of worry.

"Oh. I forgot that I was as heavy as I was. So I...Might have jumped onto the couch."

My sister, who's face was visibly turning red with anger, proceeded to scream at me at the top of her lungs. "Are you stupid?! This is the only house we have! If you fell through the floor, both the medical and repair bills would be past our ability to pay!"

Now being in the mood I was in, I would've slapped her right then and there. But I was raised with dignity. 

"You know what? i don't want to hear your bitching right now. I've had a hard day I and will not come home to this."

I stomped off to the front door and stepped outside as I heard her demanding to know where i was going.


End file.
